


Family Ties

by ShadowedSoul



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little spice to go with the fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peter loves his daddy, Possesive young Peter, Superfamily (Marvel), peter is steve and tony's son, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedSoul/pseuds/ShadowedSoul
Summary: Steve and Tony find out that getting time alone is hard when you have a young son. Peter just misses his daddy and wants his attention. A sweet look into the daily life of Steve, Tony, and Peter.





	Family Ties

Steve sits on the couch relaxing after a busy morning. After making sure Tony got up on time for his morning meeting, making breakfast, and wrangling Peter for a bath, he can admit that he feels tired. He sighs and rubs his hand across his face.

 

He misses Tony. Being a parent feels wonderful and he never tires of seeing Tony and Peter together, but it’s been a while since he and Tony have been able to just be together.

 

Not to mention other things, Steve’s mind supplies, a blush rising to his face just as the elevator dings.

 

A quick glance at the clock has him grinning and sitting up in anticipation as the doors open and Tony steps off, fiddling with his tie. Steve can only stare and admire his husband until finally, Tony looks up from fighting with his wardrobe, catches Steve’s eye, and smirks. “See something you like, stud?”

 

Steve’s answering smile lights up his face and he opens his arms in invitation. “Maybe.”

 

Tony laughs and walks over to the couch where he climbs onto Steve’s lap, winding his arms around his neck to play with his hair. “Where’s Petey?” 

 

“In his room playing with Legos,” he answers, bringing his hands down to Tony’s hips. 

 

Tony murmurs an answer and finally leans forward to attach his lips to Steve’s. As the welcome home kiss gets deeper, longer, and dirtier, Steve hears the sound of toddling footsteps paddling down the hall and coming closer. Biting back a groan, he lightly pushes Tony away. “Sorry, but if we don’t wanna have the sex talk with Peter until he gets older we should stop. He’s coming down the hallway right now.” 

 

Tony sighs and leans forward to rest his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. He loves his son, more than anything, but he misses his husband! As the thought crosses Tony’s mind, he hears the unmistakable sound of his son entering the living room.

 

“Daddy!” Peter cries toddling as fast as he can to the couch. “Daddy home! Daddy, up! Up!” he exclaims excitedly. 

 

“There’s my pumpkin!” Tony coos as he reaches down to help Peter onto the couch. 

 

Peter winds his arms around Tony’s neck and gives him a wet, smacking kiss on the cheek before he’s set down. Peter fidgets in his seat excitedly, “Daddy! I miss you so much!” 

 

Tony leans over to ruffle Peter’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I missed you too, baby! Work is no fun without my boys to keep me company!”

 

However, Peter’s attention swivels on Steve as he finally notices how his papa and daddy are sitting. He doesn’t like it. Only Peter is allowed to have daddy’s complete attention and he’s missed his daddy terribly! This isn’t fair! 

Peter tilts his head towards his shoulder and makes grabby hands towards Tony. “Daddy, snuggies?”

 

Tony’s heart melts at the sight, and he climbs off Steve’s lap to pull Peter into his arms and sit beside him.“Of course, sweetheart.” 

 

Finally, happy to have his daddy’s attention, Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and snuggles close. 

 

Steve internally sighs, but can’t help the smile that blooms on his face at the sight of Tony and their son, even as he swears that Peter smirks at him from where he lays cuddled up to Tony’s chest. “How was playtime, Pete? You have fun?” 

 

Peter leans back from Tony’s embrace and looks at Steve as he nods. “Yeah, papa! Had lotsa fun with Legos! Tower fall down!” 

 

“That’s wonderful, honey,” Steve says, and Tony nods in agreement as he rubs his hand up and down Peter’s back in a comforting gesture. 

 

“Do you want to watch a bit of TV before dinner, pumpkin?” Tony asks. 

 

Peter nods excitedly. “Yes pwease!” 

 

Tony chuckles and turns him around in his lap so he can face the TV while Steve grabs the remote and turns on Peter’s favorite show.

 

After one episode, Steve leans over to press his lips to Tony’s ear.“I’m gonna start dinner, babe. Any requests?” 

 

“Anything is fine, darling, but be prepared for dessert because we’ll be picking up where we left off,” Tony whispers, and licks Steve’s earlobe before attempting to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Unfortunately, before Tony’s lips make contact, Steve feels a hand on his chin, pushing his face upward.

 

“No! My daddy!” Peter pulls himself up to put his arms around Tony’s neck and burrow into his chest. 

 

Tony has to hold back a laugh at the flabbergasted look on Steve’s face. “That’s right, baby...your daddy,” he says as he rubs soothing circles on Peter’s back and snuggles him a bit tighter. He grins at Steve, a touch of awe in his expression as he places a kiss on the top of Peter’s head. 

 

Steve returns the smile, and feels his heart melt at the look on Tony’s face. “That’s fine, Petey but we don’t push,” he says with a bit of a stern tone to his voice. “Next time just tell papa. Ok?” 

 

Peter slowly looks up “I sowwy, papa,” he says and gestures for Steve to come closer, kissing his forehead when Steve does. “I lowve you!” he exclaims as he pulls away and snuggles back into Tony’s embrace. 

 

Steve lays a kiss on the top of Peter’s head.“I love you too.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner and a light workout, Steve heads back upstairs to check on Tony and Peter. When he enters Peter’s bedroom he finds that Tony has already helped Peter put away his toys and change into his favorite Black Widow pajamas. As Peter makes himself comfortable, Steve walks over to the bookshelf. “What story tonight, Pete?” 

 

“Heroes!” Peter exclaims.

 

Steve pulls Peter’s favorite picture book, makes his way over to the chair beside Peter’s bed, and begins to read, with Tony joining in with voices of his own every now and then.

 

It’s not long before the story is finished, and Steve closes the book as Tony leans over to kiss Peter’s forehead. “Good night, Petey pie.”

 

“Night daddy,” Peter yawns through a soft smile. “ I lowve you.” 

 

“Love you too.”

 

“Good night, Petey,” Steve repeats, with a kiss of his own. 

 

Peter grins up at him. “Night, Papa. I lowve you!” 

 

As Steve pulls away, Peter slowly closes his eyes and falls fast asleep. Steve reaches out to grab Tony’s hand, and they share a gentle smile as they look over their sleeping child once more.

 

When they reach their room Tony grins and pushes forward, gently pulling Steve into the bedroom and shutting the door. He turns around to throw his arms around Steve’s neck, pressing their bodies together. 

 

Steve feels his heart speed up as Tony stands on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “It’s later, beloved, and I want dessert.” 

 

He leans back and grabs Steve’s hand to lead him towards their bed. “Show me what you got, tiger,” he smirks.

 

Steve blushes, but he climbs over Tony and smiles, leaning down to press their lips together in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have to thank my beta reader: shieldmaidenofrohan. You made this fic so much better and helped me so much! I am forever grateful! Second, I was encouraged by my big sis, Suppiedoodles! Thank you for the inspiration and I love you! Third, the inspiration for this fic stems from the wonderful stories about young Peter by greymantledlady. Thank you for sharing your stories with us! Finally, this is my first fic and I am super nervous to post it. I hope you all like it and give it a chance! Thank you so much for any kudos or comments!


End file.
